


如果醒来，就一直醒着吧

by Crankle



Category: Joyside (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crankle/pseuds/Crankle
Summary: 因为反正也没有人看所以放着没填的坑摸鱼（……）未解之谜：为什么我一写边就要cue木马
Relationships: 边远/我





	如果醒来，就一直醒着吧

第一次回去的时候我到了1999年，那是他21岁的夏天。世纪末的急切和焦虑回响在北京的每一条街道，摇摇晃晃，穿过关不拢的窗子，降落在宿舍里他乱成垃圾堆的书桌上。他又逃了课，可能他就没有去上过几回课。我们肩并肩躺在下铺的硬板床，听木马的磁带。他最喜欢那首《犹豫》，我喜欢《没有错过时间》。太阳向西挪动，成为刺眼的红色，光芒投在他一头鲜艳的绿色卷发上。他说他要离开这里，随便到哪里去。未来在他的脑海里是一片黑漆漆的空白。我问他打算做什么，听他说完我早就知道的回答，顺走他正抽着的香烟，告诉他你还是在做个混蛋上最有天赋。他笑得很欢。我想，他一定十分相信他将一直这样活着，这样横冲直撞颓靡无用直到最后；他一定相信他不会活上很久。磁带空转的声音里，痛苦似乎就在周遭的空气中蔓延，实则离我们很远很远，就像照在我们脸上的太阳，离我们很远很远。

第二次回去的时候我到了2005年，那是他27岁的冬天。生日那天晚上我们窝在沙发里面，喝完了能喝的所有的酒。我用最后一口和他碰杯，庆祝他再也没有机会加入传奇的27岁俱乐部。他喝得醉醺醺的，仍然只是笑，是他标志性的那种叫人拿他没有办法的没心没肺似的笑。我不那么喜欢他像这样笑，我会一恍惚间开始想念他未来的笑，比这样的笑多出了太多甜蜜的东西。我也喝得很晕，我听不清他在说些什么了。我直愣愣地看着他，好像在看着生长在错误时空的一个悲剧。感谢至今为止所有错的事或对的事，还没有什么将他从我身边夺走。我头疼得快要裂开，看他自顾自地说话，突然出声打断，问，你觉得答案在什么里面。他回答了什么？我不知道。那时候他的仇视同爱一样多，空荡荡的快乐同绝望一样多。在噩梦般的下沉当中，你会醒来吗？那还是个待解的谜。他漫无目的，像伸一个懒腰那样伸展他的生活。

第三次回去的时候我到了2009年，那是他31岁的秋天。鼓楼东大街的晚上，他说欢迎来到这场葬礼。舞台的灯光打在所有人身上，和八年里的每一次一样。没有什么东西是长久的，我们都是凡人，他说。我们在清河旁走着，昏暗的路灯照不到河水的波纹。他看起来很平静；相比起其他人，他看起来更平静。在那些剑拔弩张和头破血流当中，在那些哀歌、恸哭和指控当中，他几乎像个局外人。他只是写，只是唱，唱“good night, my wounded lover, goodbye”，唱“now he is dead, my boy is dead”。会有人对你失望吗？我问。他笑，说已经有很多了。他不再像四年前那样笑了，当我看着他的眼睛，我看见未来的他躲藏在那里。改变的发生永远比我们曾想象的更温润无声。有些问题跳过了被思考这一步骤，自然而然地生长出结果；还有一些仍旧悬在仰头就能看见的地方，只是我们不再急于追问答案。我问他接下来去哪里，做什么；他说，没有方向，继续活着。然而我知道他有方向；方向不在他之外，他的灵魂自有方向。

回来的时候，时光在我耳旁沙沙作响。春天暖融融地包裹着我，也包裹着他。我伸出手就能拥抱他，我抬起头就能亲吻他。我笑，他也笑，那种笑容赤裸得仿佛一个没有星星的晚上所有的月光。他问我，看见了什么？我说，我看见漫长的旅程，看见诞生，看见一个人的醒来。他说，听上去很美好。我说是的，如果醒来，就一直醒着吧。

* “此刻沉睡，就不必醒来；如果醒来，就一直醒着吧。” 木玛&Third Party《Third Party》


End file.
